


Take My Breath Away

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bingo Challenge, Breathplay, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge Prompt: BreathplayArthur's had a bad day. Merlin and Arthur proceed to have kinky sex. That is basically it. This is really just straight up porn.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166561
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> >This fic includes breath play! This does include choking.  
> >This fic includes d/s elements.
> 
> Please avoid if these could be triggering for you.

“How did the meeting—”

“Strip.”

Arthur’s command cut through him, killing the question in his throat. The bang of wood against wood made him jump like a startled deer as Arthur slammed the door and started stalking him slowly across the room. Gaining ground as piece by piece his armor crashed to the floor, forgotten, as Arthur wrestled free of both the strappings and the burdens of his never-ending _duty_. Stripping himself bare for Merlin until only the man remained.

Merlin scrambled quickly to obey, tripping awkwardly over his own feet as he tore at his shirt and trousers. His standard insubordination melting away beneath Arthur’s heavy gaze as his trembling fingers struggled to unknot the cloth at his neck.

“ _This,_ ” Arthur told him, grabbing the knotted fabric in one hand and twisting it roughly “You can keep on.”

“Fuck,” Merlin gasped as the soft material pulled taught across his skin. Shivering with anticipation when the burning sting of Arthur’s nails pressed sharply into the warm flesh of his throat before turning into a dull throb that kept pace with his racing pulse.

“Say, _please,”_ Arthur growled, brushing a finger gently across Merlin’s lower lip even as his other hand pulled the fabric tighter, forcing his breaths to come more quickly to compensate.

“Please.”

The plea was barely more than a squeak, eked out between one shallow pant and the next, but it was enough. Arthur eased the pressure a bit and allowed him a few deeper breaths as he reached down and stroked Merlin’s cock to full hardness. Merlin swayed into him, light headed and buzzing, with a mewling whimper. 

“I love it when you beg,” Arthur confessed, pulling Merlin in close to press a gentle kiss to his lips. As they kissed Merlin’s neckerchief started gradually getting tighter again, heightening each sensation that coursed through him. Their kiss grew sloppier and more desperate as Merlin struggled against the onslaught and Arthur eagerly swallowed down each frantic breath.

Merlin was flying. Blood rushed to his head, flooding his brain with oxygen, as Arthur threw him roughly onto the bed. He quickly flipped him onto his stomach, punching the air from his lungs before Merlin had a chance to catch his breath. His hands scrambled for purchase as Arthur lazily looped his fingers around the neckerchief again, pulling it snug but not tight, a comforting pressure and a promise of things to come as Arthur licked and sucked his way down Merlin’s back. Worshiping every inch of him and turning Merlin into a writhing mess before he started slowly working Merlin open on his fingers and tongue. 

“Oh fuck, _Arthur_ ,” Merlin moaned, muscles straining as he fought to get closer, to work Arthur in deeper. Struggling against the arm that weighed heavily across his back and was keeping him pinned in place. Arthur remained firm, not giving an inch, as he continued to tease. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.”

“Mmn,” Arthur hummed agreeably, tearing a shocked moan out of him when the vibrations rippled through his hole and up his spine. His hips stuttered, caught between Arthur’s hot mouth and the plush mattress below. 

The sudden brush of cool air across his damp hole made him twitch in surprise, cutting through the pleasurable haze he’d fallen into. He whimpered in protest, but Arthur shushed him quickly with a light smack on his ass before manhandling him on to all fours. And then Arthur’s hot, slicked up cock was at his entrance, pushing in with an agonizing slowness that was going to kill him. 

“God, you are so hot like this,” Arthur murmured. “Your pretty hole, all puffy and pink, stretched tight around me.” He ran a finger gently along Merlin’s sensitive rim, emphasizing his point. 

Merlin whimpered, relishing the slight burn as Arthur finally sank fully into him with a quiet moan.

“Fuck, you are so tight,” Arthur hissed, his fingers digging roughly into Merlin’s skin. His thick cock a hot and throbbing presence twitched inside Merlin, making his breath catch each time it pushed up against his prostate. Merlin’s hips were jerked back suddenly, forcing a cry out of him as Arthur fucked his hole roughly up and down his own length. 

He went limp, content to let Arthur use him. His own neglected cock, angry and red, swung wildly beneath him with each forceful thrust. Sending a delicious frisson of painful pleasure through him whenever it slapped against his leg or stomach that kept him teetering on the edge.

“Yes. Fuck. Arthur, just like that. So perfect, so good. Oh god, right there. Don’t stop. Give it to me. So fucking good—” 

Merlin’s voice cut off with a squeak when the neckerchief pulled tight again and he was yanked upright onto his knees. Arthur’s arm snaking around his middle and pulling him close. Pinning him in place against Arthur’s chest as he continued relentlessly fucking into him. 

“You are so perfect for me, Merlin,” Arthur moaned, his breath ghosting across Merlin’s cheek as he tightened his grip, forcing Merlin to fight for each gasping breath as his vision started to blur. 

Merlin was so close, the peak just out of reach when Arthur’s pace turned erratic. His grip tightening momentarily before he let go with a shout. The sudden influx of air sent Merlin hurtling over the edge, his untouched cock spurting ropes of cum across the bed as he cried out, shaking in Arthur’s arms, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. 

Arthur’s harsh breaths raked across his sensitive skin, making him shiver and convulse through the aftershocks of his mind numbingly good orgasm. Touch of any kind almost too much to bear... And then Arthur slipped out, lowering him gently to the bed. Petting his hair softly and giving him space as they both caught their breath. After a minute or two Merlin wordlessly reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling Arthur in close with a silent invitation they both understood. 

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered gently, snuggling into him.

“I think I’m the one who should be saying that,” Merlin replied tiredly, his voice barely more than a whisper as he started drifting off.

“No,” Arthur said, his words slightly muffled against Merlin’s hair. “I mean, thank you for being you.”

**Author's Note:**

> They have an established relationship and kink negotiation occurred previously. Arthur knows what is/is not okay to do and also how to approach caring for Merlin afterwards.


End file.
